Can't Stop The Feeling
"Can't Stop The Feeling" '''by Justin Timberlake is featured in Just Dance Making Waves 2017, Just Dance Making Waves Now, Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited, and Just Dance Making Waves 2018 (in Kids Mode) Dancers This routine is performed by 2 males and 2 females. '''C1 C1 '''is a male with a blue- green baseball cap, blue t-shirt, blue jeans. and black shoes. '''C2 C2 is a female with a pink beanie, black long hair, purple t-shirt, blue shorts, white knee socks, and blue shoes. C3 C3 '''is a female with a green baseball cap, navy blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. '''C4 C4 'is a male with a yellow short sleeve shirt under a purple long sleeve shirt, khaki shorts, blue socks, and red shoes. Background The routine takes place in a New York City (similar to Uptown Funk) where Numerous dancers from the main Just Dance series and Just Dance Making Waves series. Notable Background Dancers In Order of Apperance; No Repeats * ''Blue * Cool For The Summer (JDMW2016) * Wasted * Let It Rock * Treasure * Can't Feel My Face * Nothin' On You * Starships * Really Don't Care * Uptown Funk * 21 Jump Street (Main Theme) * Just Dance * Raise Your Glass * Rather Be Gold Moves This routine has 4 gold moves 'Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 '''Move your right hand '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your hands out Mashup This routine has 4 gold moves. '''Gold Moves 1 and 4: '''Make a circle with your arms. (''Lights) 'Gold Moves 2 and 3: '''Point to the screen. (''Play Hard) Mashup Can't Stop The Feeling has a mashup with the theme "Throwback Mashup" which can be unlocked in Wii and 8th generation consoles. It's mostly a classic mashup routine. Dancers * ''She's Got Me Dancing (remake)'' ' * [[Confident|Confident]]' ''' * [[Can't Feel My Face|''Can't Feel My Face]]' ''' * Cake By The Ocean * I Will Survive '' * ''I Gotta Feeling '' * ''Run The Night '' * [[Raise Your Glass|''Raise Your Glass]]'' '' * Like I Would * Into You * ''Confident'''' '' * ''Can't Feel My Face'''' '' * Cake By The Ocean * I Will Survive '' * ''I Gotta Feeling '' * ''Run The Night '' * [[Raise Your Glass|''Raise Your Glass]]'' '' * Like I Would * Into You * Lights GM1 * Never Gonna Give You Up * Play Hard GM1 * ''Raise Your Glass'''' '' * Like I Would * Into You * Lights GM1 * The Power (remake) Party Master Captions * What you Got? * Flap like a Bird * Showtime Dance Quest * Palm Tree Trivia * This is the second Justin Timberlake song in the series; after Love Never Felt So Good. ''It is followed by [[4 Minutes|''4 Minutes]]'' and [[Hair Up|''Hair Up]].'' ** This is the first song from Trolls in the series, it's followed by [[Hair Up|''Hair Up]] * This is also the second song to have notable background dancers in the series; after Uptown Funk '' * This is the seventh song to feature gender-switching dancers in the series; after ''Song 2, Gangnam Style, Safe and Sound, Dark Horse, Uptown Funk, ''and ''Drop That Kitty * This song was from the Dreamworks Animation film, Trolls.